NPCs
NPCs are the many Shellcores and stations that talk to you. While most are green and "uninfected", at the Infected Capitol some Infected Shellcores, most notably the Infected Leader, will talk to you and even give you missions. This is a list of only the uninfected ones in Episode 1 , Skirmish, and Episode 2. NPCs with size S cores Newborn Basically a bare size-S core, this is what spawns in Spawning Grounds. Being young and innocent, you can get them to follow you for your malicious plots. Statistics: Parts: 0 Weapons: None (other than main) Fighter The smallest NPCs that aren't newborn. They have three parts: a beam weapon, a shell boost of some sort, and one more part, a speed thrust. These are the only NPCs (aside from said newborn or a glitched Beamer) that you can get to follow you. Statistics: Parts: 3 Weapons: 1 beam Trek Ship/ Beamer I call them Trek Ship because they look like a earth ship from Star Treks. Since that is not the only opinion out there, they're also called beamers because they have 2 beams. They have 10 parts (it's a little hard to tell in the back, because they overlap) and seem to be the 'average' NPC. Sometimes you will find them outside of Havens, where they give you tasks or just talk about random things. Statistics: Parts: 10 Weapons: 2 beams Cruiser These are some of the stronger NPCs in episode 1. They are the strongest uninfected shellcore NPCs in the original episode 1 and are common battlezone commanders. They are pretty fast and turn easily, though they are still slower than newborns. Statistics: Parts: 10 Weapons: 1 beam, 1 bullet, 2 cannons Heavy Scouter They patrol the regions bordering the Capital Platforms. If you play episode 2 by skipping episode 1, this is the shellcore you receive (with some modification). Armed with a beam and a bullet, it's faster than most other NPCs. It is the smallest ship with the ability to produce drones. Statistics: Parts: 11 Weapons: 1 beam, 1 bullet Spawn: 2 mini drones, 1 strike drone NPCs with size M cores Frigate A common medium-sized attack ship. Present in the Lower Battlezone as a commander. Statistics: Parts: 19 Weapons: 5 beams, 4 bullets Clearly Delusional He resides in Capitol North. He offers you a mission to get to Haven 3 in less than a minute. Don't accept if you value your life. His name comes from a heavy scouter-type NPC that calls him this. Statistics: Parts: 13 Weapons: 1 missile, 1 beam, 1 disrupt, 1 bullet, 1 cannon NPCs with size L cores Guys who shoot things Two of these guys reside in the Capitol Center and one in the Capitol South. The one in the Capitol South gives you missions while the other guys just shoot things. Statistics: Parts: 18 (I'm not sure, can you tell?) Weapons: 1 beam, 1 disrupt (probably level 3) The Leader The Leader leads the uninfected shellcores. He gives you missions from the Capitol Center. Statistics: Parts: 26 (at least, count them yourself) Weapons: 1 missile, 1 cannon, 3 beams, 1 bullet (all probably level 3) 'Episode 1' ALERT: THE SECTIONS BELOW MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! Escort Fighter He appears in the spawning grounds to escort newborns to the first haven. You have to follow him, and don't die along the way! Type: Fighter Locations: Spawning grounds, Haven 1 Missions: Get to Haven 1 (just follow him) What he says: "Follow me! I'll get you to a safe sector!" "Better stay out of deadzones. They cause serious damage to everyone attempting to cross them." Haven 1 Carrier He gives you your first missions. Type: Carrier station Speed: Stationary Location: Haven 1 Missions: Get a part from the Haven 1 yard, Take a Defense turret and kill 5 strike drones east of Haven 1, Kill Infected cores west of Haven 1 and collect a shell part, Escort a newborn from the spawning grounds, Go to Haven 2 with 2 allied fighter cores. What he says: "Welcome, newborn. Glad you could make it. I will act as your mentor from now on. Speak to me again if you're ready." "Your core is vulnerable, and your shell is still weak. First of all, you should get a shell part from the yard and attach it to your core." "Good work. Your enhanced shell offers more protection as well as additional speed." "It's time to collect some combat experience. Head east and destroy 5 Infected strike drones. Take one of the nearby defense turrets with you for protection." "Well done. I see you have a lot of potential. But this was only the beginning." "Further growth is essential for survival. Head west and salvage a part of an infected shellcore. Then bring it to the yard and attach it to your core like you did before." "You are ready for some advanced tasks. But before you move on, I have one last favour to ask of you. Return to the spawning grounds once more and lead another newborn to me, just like you were led here." "It's time for you to move on. There is nothing more I can teach you. Head east until you arrive at Haven 2. Take the others with you if want to. Good luck, and take care of yourself." Haven 1 Yard The Haven 1 Yard. You can reconfigure your shell here. Also, one of your early missions is to collect a shell part from here. Type: Yard station Speed: Stationary Location: Haven 1 Missions: None (Yards don't give you missions.) What he says: "I'll change your shell configuration whenever you want. I've also got replacements for parts that get destroyed during combat." Haven 1 Fighter #1 He just sits around. Later, you can make him follow you to Haven 2. Type: Fighter Location: Haven 1 Missions: None What he says: "You heard a voice at the Spawning Grounds? I don't think anyone else noticed something like that... But sometimes, newborns are imagining things when they awake." Haven 1 Fighter #2 Just like Haven 1 fighter #1. He just says different things. Type: Fighter Location: Haven 1 Missions: None What he says: "We still don't know what caused the 'Infection'. All we know is that it started after some of us entered the core sectors of this world. Ever since, we were under attack - and their numbers just keep rising and rising." Helpless Newborn Your later mission is to escort him to Haven 1. Type: Newborn Mission: None Location: Spawning Ground, Haven 1 What he says: "What's happening? Get me outta here!" "Thanks! I would have never made it on my own!" Haven 2 Carrier He gives you your first battlezone missions. Type: Carrier station Location: Haven 2 Missions: Clear battlezone Alpha, protect extractors in Sector 175-25, clear Battlezone Gamma, journey to Haven 3. What he says: "Greetings, Newborn. You arrived just in time. We can use any help we can get." "There is no enemy commander present at the southern battlezone. This is our chance to strike and take out the enemy carrier. Head to the battlezone and support our fleet." "Well done. That should give us some room to breathe." "The Infected Commander missing from Battlezone Alpha has attacked sector 175-25. Only 2 extractors are left. Keep the Infected from conquering them until reinforcements arrive." "The reinforcements arrived in time. Thank you." "We finally tracked down the Infected Commander. He is preparing an attack on Battlezone Gamma. Go there and make sure he doesn't succeed. Be careful, a determined commander can be a tough opponent." "Well done. We won't forget all you have done for us." "You have proved your worth as a commander. You should head to Haven 3 and help them out. They are having some severe problems in the area. Best of luck." Haven 2 Trader The first trader you come across. Feel free to look through here to buy some parts. Type: Trader station Location: Haven 2 Available parts for sale: Speed thrust 1, Shell boost 1, Cannon 1, Shell max 1, Energy max 1, Speed 1. What he says: "Interested in a trade? I buy and sell shell parts for credits. But in times like these, the best parts are usually sold out. Everybody is trying to protect their core the best they can." Haven 2 Yard The yard in Haven 2. He's just a yard. Type: Yard station Location: Haven 2 What he says: "If you've got shell parts you have no use for, leave them with me. I'll keep them in case you need them later." Haven 2 Beamer He's just a beamer. Type: Beamer Location: Haven 2 What he says: "Any attempt to communicate with one of the Infected failed. But their level of organization implies that they are capable of communication- at least among each other." Haven 2 Fighter He is different from the other NPCs thus far in that he tries to actually help you. Type: Fighter Location: Haven 2 What he says: "Extractors will increase your army limit and extract power ups for you to pick up. You can also spawn new units at extractors." Reinforcement Fighters After defending the extractors in Sector 175-25 for 3 waves, 4 fighters appear and drive off the Infected carriers. I have no idea how. Sometimes, you can get them to follow you, but only if you already have the fighters from Haven 1 following you. Type: Fighter Location: Sector 175-25 What they say: "Thank You." (They all say this). The Idle Beamer He just standing idle at Sector 140-25. He want you to head to Sector 175-50 to find his missing comrade. Type: Beamer Location: Sector 140-25 What he says: My comrade has left for Sector 175-50 hours ago. And he still hasn't returned. I'm afraid he may be in trouble. Can you look out for him if you're in the area? Skirmish Entry Sector Fighter Type: Fighter Location: Entry sector What he says: "Just keep moving north and you'll arrive at the Mission sector. Report at the ground base to choose a mission." Main Sector Beamer Type: Beamer Location: Main sector What he says: "You'll find 3 trading sectors to the east. There, you can buy and sell parts to customize your shell and abilities." Main Sector Fighter Type: Fighter Location: Main sector What he says: "Head north to upload to the database and find some special challenges." Main Sector Yard Type: Yard station Location: Main sector What he says: "I can reconfigure your shell whenever you want. If you've got shell parts you have no use for, I'll keep them for you." Challenge Sector Yard Type: Yard station Location: Challenge sector What he says: Quoted what the Main Sector Yard said. Database Carrier This is where you upload your designs of ShellCore to the server for others to challenge. Type: Carrier station (2 beams version) Location: Challenge sector What he says: "Do you want to upload your current configuration to the database?" Episode 2 Haven 4 Carrier Type: Carrier station Location: Haven 4 Missions: Get a stealth part from the yard, Continue your journey to the Capitol Platform. What he say: "You received a transmission from an infected? We need to report this to our leader as soon as possible!" "I have a shell part for you that will allow you to use stealth. That should make sure you arrive safely at the capitol. Just get it from your yard and attach it to your shell." "The stealth skill will hide you from enemies for a few second. Even homing projectiles will lose track of you. Use it whenever you get in trouble." "Now hurry and travel to the capitol. Don't worry about us. I've marked nearby Infected zones on your map, make sure you don't cross them. Good luck!" Haven 4 Yard Type: Yard station Location: Haven 4 What he says: "I've added the stealth part to your yard. Make good use of it when you travel to the capitol." Category:ShellCores Category:ShellCores